The Citadel
by WinterLake25
Summary: Deep in Metalia are secrets waiting to be uncovered. Irena stumbles upon the tip of the iceberg by chance, only to find herself swept centuries of tears and betrayal. She is the only wild card in the treacherous game of revolution. fem!Lithuania/Mystery Character until he appears
1. Nefarious Doings

**A/N: So I was looking through old stuff, and I found my 2010 NaNoWriMo novel. The story wasn't all that bad. As I read through what I'd written, I noticed that some of the characters seemed to fit the characters of Hetalia, so I've decided to rewrite this using Hetalia characters and readjusting the plotline slightly. So here is the result.**

**WARNING: THIS IS EXTREMELY AU. I ORGINALLY WROTE IT AS AN ORIGINAL STORY WITH ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

**The Characters You Meet in this Chapter that need explaining:**

**Irena Edelstein: fem!Lithuania, daughter of Roddy and another character who you'll find out about later (but whoever gets it right gets a request from me =))**

**Sofija Galante: fem!Latvia**

**Chiara Vargas: fem!Romano; she'll be a little crueler than Romano**

**Alice Vargas: fem!Italy; she'll be much tougher than Italy, since Hima-papa said himself that she's tougher**

**Felicja: fem!Poland; you'll just have to wait and see what she is =)**

**And that should be it for this chapter. Let me know if you have more questions.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Nefarious Doings_

The Ancient Order of the Dragon Riders had not accepted a member as of fief Viennel an apprentice for five centuries. They had never accepted a female from house Viennel as well. Irena Edelstein was the first. It was quite a shock, as Irena was not the most adventurous person by far, but she was a very curious and cautious girl. She tested the bounds of her new identity, but she dared not cross them. She was never an arrogant person, and she never would be.

Her friends Alice Vargas and Chiara Vargas of Chigi would often enjoy goading her into testing those limits and being a noble girl. Little Sofija Galante, another friend, would timidly follow along, but she would never push Irena like the twins did. Irena knew how to deal with the twins from experience, so the four had a wonderful, if unconventional, friendship. The four often went out of the Citadel to explore the outer city in their spare time.

On another one of their outings, Alice gleefully pulled them over to a witch's stand of little trinkets.

"Perhaps an amulet for Irena? You may find a lover yet, ve~" Alice teased, her merry amber eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Idiot Alice, Irena has many men chasing after her and her lands," interjected Chiara.

"Oh sorella, you're no fun!'

"Ay," replied Sofija sadly, "Irena has Lord Ivan seeking for her hand."

"But what if I do not seek a lover?" Irena smiled and studied the amulet. The simple mention of Ivan of Ruskya gave her mouth a bitter taste. "'Tis but a trinket, Alice. Perhaps you wish to find a lover yourself? Or even one for Chiara, perhaps."

"I believe Chiara already has one," said Alice mischievously. Her curls bounced wildly as she took the amulet from Irena. "After all, Antonio follows her everywhere."

Chiara snorted. "That bastard dragon never leaves me alone."

"Ah yes," Alice added with a grin. "My dear Chiara has a funny little champion."

"NOOOO! Please! Not my child, Gods, no!"

They turned around to see a frantic serf reaching out to a little boy who was being pulled away from her grasp. Two mages of the Academy repeatedly pushed the woman away. The child cried out for his mother, but the mages ignored the pleadings. As they dragged the boy away, Irena's heart shattered. The mother was instantly silenced by one of the guards. No one took notice of the crimson stain of cobblestones and the nearby wooden boxes. Only two dogs ventured to whine at the woman's side

The previously amused expression on Chiara's face had curdled. Her quick hazel eyes scanned the area. Without any attempt to hide her distain, she led the other girls away from the horrendous scene. They followed Chiara, not caring where they were headed. Not one of them made a sound as they fled the marketplace. Their faces were clouded with then doubts of people who have been sheltered from the dark for many years and their eyes were haunted by the sight they had seen.

When they had returned to the Citadel, Alice rushed to her chambers at the Academy while the other girls dashed to the dragon stables. The moment they reached the stables, their dragons sensed their distress. Felicja clamored at Irena for more details, but the girl tried to convince her dragon that all was well. Felicja did not buy it.

"_Irena, like, talk to me!_" she growled.

With a sigh, she trudged to Felicja's stall as the dragon's words turned harsh.

Irena stroked her snout gently. "It is alright, Felicja. There were some unpleasant events."

In as succinct terms as possible, she quickly explained terrible actions of the mages to Felicja. Felicja's large, reptilian green eyes watched Irena with a cool, prying gaze. During her recantation, Felicja uttered not a single word, but listened very intently. The dragon was a creature of beauty, both inside and out. Her clear, bright scales shimmered wherever she proudly walked or flew. Her powerful wings could carry them everywhere. Felicja was usually bursting with energy and words, but for once, she quietly listened to Irena.

When Irena had finished, Felicja gazed at her thoughtfully for a long time. Finally, she gave a long sigh, or as close to a sigh as dragons can manage. In the dragon's eyes was a glumness Irena had never seen before. Irena was quite shocked, as Felicja was almost never unhappy.

"_This is, like, totally depressing_," Felicja replied sadly.

Irena smiled wistfully. "What happens happens, Felicja," The girl whispered in the human tongue.

A bell for afternoon prayers rang in the distance, and the young warrior quickly bid her dragon farewell.

_Alice slumped wearily into a cushioned chair in her private chambers at the Academy. What she had seen this afternoon in the marketplace was most distressing to her, and she felt disgusted with how her fellow mages had handled the situation. Inwardly, she knew that the mages had been operating upon those standards since the beginning of the Academy. Serfs were despicable. She had been taught that as a young child. They were the main cause of problems of Metalia, and they were even lower than the dogs. Every child of the upper classes knew this. _

_But today, she could not help but question the validity of those statements._

_With a slight grimace, she picked up scrying crystal and recited the incantation that would allow her to see her sister. Chiara seemed fine, barely affected by the events of the afternoon. It was no surprise. Even since they had been young, Chiara had been often noted as apathetic and heartless to many things. Though Alice wanted to defend her twin, she knew it was the truth. Chiara was often indifferent to the suffering of others. Alice strived to do enough good for both of them._

_She put down the crystal and eased herself off of the chair to leave her chambers. She had some questions that needed to be answered._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, we have three characters who are dragons so far. What did you think? I also named the country Metalia before I watche Hetalia. xD So haha. **

**And yeah, this is extremely AU, I know. But if you're patient, all will be explained in good time.**

**Reviews make me happy =).**


	2. Initiation

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. I'm a little sad about the first chapter's response, but I understand that it's a really stagnant and unexciting introduction to a story. If anyone is interested enough to be reading this chapter, I sweat that this story will get more interesting. The mystery character will appear next chapter. **

**Anyways, characters who need explaining:**

**Vash: He's just himself, but much older.**

**Andersen: Denmark. He may have a bigger part later.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Initiation_

"_Good day_," Irena greeted with a bow.

"_Like, good day_," Felicja replied in turn. Lazily, the dragon opened her mighty jaws in a yawn. "_This is, like, a good day. We will, like, triumph and become awesome rider and dragon._"

Irena smiled. "_You seem very optimistic. I wish I had some of your optimism._"

"_Like duh. I know you'll totally dominate._"

It was three weeks after the marketplace incident, and the dreadful memory of that terrible afternoon had died away. The girls had resumed to the normality of their everyday life, and it was time for Irena to take her apprentice's test. Smiling nervously, she saddled Felicja. After she was satisfied with the girl's handiwork, Felicja strode out of the stall proudly. Without further words, Irena mounted her stead and they took to the air. It was a fine morning, and there were barely any clouds in the sky as dragon and Rider flew to the arena. Irena should have felt confident and at ease, for she knew the judges, and they had been her instructors for years. Unfortunately, she was filled with inexplicable dread.

After they landed, the duo performed the proper greetings as they waited for instructions from the masters. Irena felt awkward and vulnerable as they all peered at her with their large, owlish eyes. It was like standing in a forest on a windy autumn night with hundreds of the night flyers glaring at you. It was hard not to feel nauseous and faint. She felt like a mouse ripe for their plucking.

The exam was nothing entirely unexpected. The first test was a duel with Master Vash Zwingli to the first sight of blood. Irena knew him quite well, as he had been Chiara's primary swordsmanship master. He was a lean, serious man with a solemn face and piercing green eyes. He was the best swordsman of their age, with deadly sweeps and deceptive strategy. Master Zwingli had not been bested for a decade, and the last man known to beat him had died two decades ago.

When they stood three feet apart facing each other, Irena bowed deeply, and he nodded in response. With these formalities completed, the real test began. Right from the beginning he was on the attack. She tried to parry his blows quickly and effectively, but she could find no space to launch any attack of her. Irena had been foolishly slow in starting; she would have a difficult time besting him now. There were few methods of drawing first blood with such a master when he had initiated the assault. Her mind was in a flurry, trying to remember what Master Andersen had said about stealth returns.

Irena was beginning to feel fatigued as she was losing ground. With a final effort, she stayed their blades for longer than usual in order to give herself some time. The perspiration on her face dripped down onto the soil, and straining muscles of her arms felt ready to combust. She repeatedly reminded herself of why she was here, and why drawing first blood was important. Irena would not give up as several girls had in this first test.

No.

She would prevail.

With all of the strength she could muster, she let go of his blade and attacked. In doing so, she pricked his arm; however, Irena had not made the maneuver without losses. He had cut her arm as well.

"Thank you, Master Zwingli," Irena managed to gasp with a final bow.

He said nothing, but his thin-lipped smile said it all.

She was given no chance to rest between tests. As the judges announced her second test and gave her the instructions, Irena had to refrain from bandaging her burning arm. After they had explained the task fully, she mounted Felicja with a slight grimace.

"_Are you, like, all right? You really need to, like, bandage that arm unless you, like, want to die._"

"_I'm fine, Felicja. Let's just finish the test. I have to stay alive through it._"

Felicja sighed, and took to the air. Irena did not know how she managed to hold on and stay alive during Felicja's complex aerial maneuvers, but she did. Happily, she breathed in the fresh air as Felicja looped and swerved in the azure sky. Although Irena had experienced the wonderful sensation many times before, she could not help but revel in this flight. After Felicja landed gracefully in the arena, Irena stood tall and straight, expecting to receive directions on her third test. However, the masters surprised her.

"Irena of Viennel, you have completed the first two tests brilliantly and honorably. Your third test shall be announced during the feast tonight."

During the feast? She felt perplexed with this odd announcement. Chiara had never said anything about the third test taking place outside of the arena. In fact, none of the other Riders had. Neither had such a test been mentioned in Irena's training. Felicja gave her a questioning look, obviously confused as well. The dragon was shy around the large gathering of masters, and she did not dare to say anything.

"We ask that you do not reveal this information to any others. It has been a secret of the Ancient Order since the first initiation of the organization."

Still mystified, Irena performed her best bow and mounted Felicja. Felicja clamored excitedly, smug that she had been right about Irena's admirable performance. Irena blushed slightly, flattered by the dragon's words.

"_I wasn't that great._"

"_Like, stop being modest. You're totally going to, like, kill the third test._"

At the feast that night, Irena was having trouble keeping the food she had eaten in her stomach where it belonged. She was immensely anxious and could not help but feel trepidation at the test. She tried her best to make casual conversation with those around her, chattering about mundane topics. It was hard to relax, and even when she was sipping her wine, Irena could feel the eyes of the judges upon her. Somehow, she managed to retain her composure.

Once the feast was over, a timid young page summoned Irena to the headquarters of the Ancient Order. When she arrived, a sea of smiling faces greeted her. A particularly elderly and grizzled master handed her a crimson ribbon with the seal of the Ancient Order. It was feather light and insubstantial in her hands. She could hardly believe she was there at all.

"Irena of Viennel, you have been initiated into the Ancient Order. Welcome to the family."

Try as she might, Irena could not find out how she had been tested during the feast. Nevertheless, her initiation was widely celebrated among her friends and family. As a new, fully accredited Rider, she could officially enter service the next spring. Irena wished for spring to arrive as soon as possible. When it came, she would be ready to take on the mantle of Rider once and for all.

_Irena was, in many ways, Sofija's role model. The younger, more timid girl admired Irena's quiet strength and her ability to adapt to all types of situations. Sofija had known Irena since they were young, because the country estates of Hozpathe and Viennel were incredibly close. She very fondly remembered the days when Lord Roderich was still alive, when beautiful, heart-warming music graced the lands of Viennel. Lord Roderich and Lady Elizabeta were kind souls who welcomed Sofija into their home without another question. Thus, Sofija spent many summers romping in the meadows with Irena and her brother, Eduard. Those were the happiest summers of her life._

_ When Lord Roderich died very suddenly of an unknown illness, the Edelstein family was devastated. Lady Elizabeta temporarily took over, until Eduard was old enough to take over the family estate. Suddenly, Sofija's cheerful child companions were gone: Eduard had to learn how to manage the estate, and Irena did not want to romp about in the meadows all day anymore. _

_In the following years, everyone went their separate ways. Eduard took over the family estate and became Lord Eduard. Lady Elizabeta was still a cheerful and capable woman, but her husband's death had visibly dealt her health a blow as well, and she simply retired to a life of leisure. Irena, confused, saddened, and scared after her father's death, resolved to never be powerful again and joined the Riders. Sofija was alone._

_Finally, her parents had had enough of her moping and sent her to the Citadel, in the hopes that she would become a proper lady and snare a well-off, noble husband. When they received a letter from Sofija informing them of her acceptance as an apprentice Rider, they immediately went to the Citadel demanding for an explanation. They could not and would not believe that their timid, soft-spoken daughter had so clearly disobeyed them. They were met with surprise with Sofija, along with Irena, very clearly and firmly told them that Sofija was accepted and that she was going to stay in the service. _

_Sofija could never thank Irena enough for helping her get her life back into her own hands._

* * *

**A/N: So yes, now you know how the Edelstein family works. Let me explain my rationing. Elizabeta has light brown hair and green eyes; so does Toris, but I've always imagined fem!Lithuania to have darker hair than regular Lithuania. Elizabeta is/was married to Roderich. Roderich has violet eyes; so does Eduard. I know I totally screwed over common genetics, but hey, it sort of works out, ok? Just assume that Elizabeta has the purple eyes gene somewhere in her family…**

**Our mystery love interesting should appear next chapter. =)**


	3. The Encounter

__**A/N: Here's chapter three! Sorry about the delay, but APs and then makeup from APs. Phew, It's over.**

**So here is it. I'll talk to more and leave explanations to the end.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Chapter 3 The Encounter_

The entire banquet hall was bathed in the glow of the magelights. They were small, compact spheres of bright lights, and mages were able to change the colors as they pleased. Alice was an expert at this, and her friends often begged her to put on small displays for them. Magelights had turned from a magical error to a useless bauble to an everyday necessity. The lights had saved a number of lives with their glow, and it was now possible to use less lard in the creation of candles.

Winterstice was a joyous occasion, and every noble in the realm of Metalia was cordially invited. Irena's family was no different. She was overjoyed to see her mother in a lovely forest green gown and looking well. There was a healthy glow in her pale face, and she was less frail than she had been when Irena had last seen her. Lady Elizabeta was the fairest living member of the Edelstein family, and Irena's brother Eduard had inherited more of their mother's complexion. Irena was tanned from her numerous days in the sun, and she no longer had the ivory skin tones of her parents.

"Mother!" Irena cried, wrapping Lady Elizabeta into a warm embrace. Her mother was nearly half a head shorter than she was.

"Irena! How have you been, lately, my dear? I received your letter about your official acceptance. Your father would have been proud of you, although he might have wanted you to be a musician, knowing him. You make me proud, and you look absolutely beautiful."

Irena turned slightly red. Her? Beautiful? Those were two words rarely associated with each other, much less from her mother. She felt that she did not possess the soft amber waves of Alice or the fierceness of Chiara. Irena knew she did not have the short, petite charm of Sofija. She was not even close to having the flair of the famed Lady Anri of Oranje. Nevertheless, in her mother's eyes, Irena was now beautiful.

Just as Irena was beginning to feel extremely embarrassed, Eduard saved the day. Upon seeing his slim, tidy figure, Lady Elizabeta rushed over to drown him with affection. As much as Irena sympathized with him, she couldn't help but smile a little. Their mother was wonderful, but she could be very fussy. Irena had been the witness of that for much of her life; however, she had to mentally remind herself that her father had been even fussier about many, many things.

Lady Elizabeta pulled Eduard away to badger him about his lack of any sort of lover, leaving Irena to wander aimlessly among the revelers. Chiara, Alice, and Sofija all had endless lines of eager young suitors asking for them to dance. Among all of the court ladies and beauties, Irena was invisible. She had not been asked to dance since the first dance of the festivities. Feeling bored and listless, she meandered out of the banquet hall and into the lush gardens of the citadel. The winter moon poked one silver eye from behind the cotton-like clouds of snow. Irena shivered slightly, cursing inwardly for having forgotten to take a warm cloak.

Feeling absolutely moronic, she retreated to an area free of the powdery drifts. It was a small, shielded area, almost hidden in plain sight. Irena was certain that she could stare at the snow in peace. She enjoyed the feeling of solitude and sobriety that always came from staring at the snow. She found that her mind was always clearer after some quiet time by herself. People always thought she was insane and odd when she wandered off to simply stare at the lake, but Irena did not mind. She had had worse said about her.

"Oh!"

Irena had been mistaken, for a young man was leaning against the wall, a faraway look in his eyes as they trailed endless snowflakes. When she had stumbled upon him, his attention had diverted to her. She couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were; they had such an intense gaze, even behind his glasses. It was impossible to tell the color of his hair, although she did notice that there was one odd strand which stood up from the rest of his mop. The hazy blue light of the night cast eerie colors, making it harder for her to discern the color of his clothing.

"I can leave…" she stuttered, turning away.

"No. Please, stay. It is quite alright," he replied. Irena could hear the amusement in his rumbling, pleasant voice.

Intrigued, she hesitantly stepped over to lean on a patch of the wall near him. He glanced at Irena and then returned to his unending chase of snowflakes. She joined him, and they stood in silence for a while. The storm clouds

"I've seen you before somewhere," he remarked idly, his eyes still trained on the snowy scene before him.

"O-Oh?"

"Yes, I suppose. You're a Dragon Rider, are you not?"

"I suppose so."

They resumed into stillness once more. It was hard for Irena to not sneak glances at him. He had a fierce look about him, and yet, at the same time, he seemed to be composed of some gentleness. There was a sense of solemn melancholy in his eyes. He held himself as if he was not quite sure how and where he ought to be, and his brow was often furrowed in thought. Irena felt like she had been mesmerized by this mysterious man of subtle words.

"And what brings you to the citadel?" she asked quietly, watching him from the corner of one eye.

He smiled slightly, a handsome image. "Would you believe if I said I was a rebel hero on a mission to free the world from the tyrants?"

She gave an uncertain laugh. "Truly?"

He grinned whole heartedly and threw his head back with a throaty laugh. Pushing his glasses up his face to keep them from sliding down, he winked at her. "Why would you think such a thing? Things may not be everything they seem to be, my lady, but I could always be your hero."

She felt shivers creep up her spine. Irena disregarded it as the excitement of a young man attempting to gain her attention. Indeed, this was a rare occasion. She wanted to preserve this moment in a jar so that she could remember it as a sweet memory during tedious balls; however, Irena had to suppress her excitement in order to appear as witty and calm as possible. She felt like a complete idiot, and she had a feeling she was acting like one. Irena hoped her face had not flushed to horrid hue.

The young man had was leaning nonchalantly against the wall still, though now, his strong gaze was directed towards her. It was then that she realized that she did not know his name. What a fool she was! It should have been one of the first things she had asked. She hoped it was not too late to find a good reason to ask for his name.

"I do not believe I know your name," she remarked lamely, having no better words to use.

He smiled ruefully. "Would you tell me yours in return?"

"Yes. I swear it on a Rider's honor."

"I do not believe in honor. I will trust you to keep your promise? Yes. Alfred F. Jones and my services as a mage shall be but a humble service," he replied with laughter in his deep blue eyes.

"Master Alfred, I present myself as Irena of Viennel."

His face suddenly blanched, then resumed its former complexion. Coolly and calmly, he bowed.

"Perhaps I shall see you around, _my lady_," he said stiffly, and left. There was no warmth in his voice. Irena stared at his retreating figure, wondering what she had said wrong.

* * *

_Eduard loved his family more than anything else in the world. His father had been a calm and steady man, willing to show a young, impatient Eduard the ways of the crooked nobility, and how to retain love in such a hostile environment. Fallacies and betrayals rang throughout the court of Metalia, where true love and trust was rare. The late Lord Roderich had warned Eduard against the friendship he had forged with Ivan of Ruskya. Eduard had foolishly disregarded his father's advice. He was now paying the price. And it would not be he who suffered the most; it would be the one person he cared for the most. His little sister._

_ "I will give you one year," hissed Ivan, violet eyes flashing. "One year. If not, I shall make sure the whole of Metalia brings your family down. Perhaps your mother would do well as a serf, would she not?"_

I am so very, very sorry, _thought Eduard. _I cannot hurt anyone of us.

_He wished his tranquil, steady father was there beside him to council him. Eduard hoped he had not made the wrong choice._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's AmeLiet! So Alfred's dark side is shown here. =)**

**And yes, Eduard is now lord of the fief, and Lizzie's just chilling out.**

**Ivan is trying to marry Irena.**

**=)**


	4. News and Gossip

**A/N: So I should totally be writing It Started With a Test, It's Not Easy being a Nordic, and my English essay on East of Eden, but I ended up editing this chapter. WRITERS BLOCK Y U SO EVIL?**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**Abel of Oranje: Netherlands**

* * *

_Chapter 4 News and Gossip_

When she was back in her chambers, Irena examined her appearance thoroughly. She had always been a relatively tall girl, with some angular awkwardness about herself. She had inherited her father's straight locks; though there were many times she had wished for her mother's soft brown ones. Irena's face was nothing spectacular in her opinion. It had sharp angles and a stubborn chin. Her greatest features, in her sorry entirety, were her eyes. They were a fusion of hazel and green, with golden flecks hided among the clouds.

She felt odd and not beautiful or wonderful in the dress she had worn for the ball. The dress itself was a manifestation of beauty, one of Alice's finer works of adjustments. Although the same changes could have been done by magic, her deft hands would not rest until she was certain everything was perfect. And indeed it was. The flowing emerald fabric hugged Irena's waist, and there was a hidden glow in the folds. Alice had an eye for color, and the emerald brought the green out of Irena's eyes.

Irena was nothing remarkable. She wondered what her mother and perhaps the mystifying young man may have seen that others hadn't. She could hardly catch a hint of it in the reflection she saw in the mirror. She was confident in her role as a peacemaker and a Rider, but she had never been comfortable in her role as a female. It was not that she did not like being a girl; she just did not fit in with the court beauties and their charming ways.

That night, Irena had trouble sleeping. Her thoughts often traveled to the enigmatic Alfred and why his demeanor had changed so suddenly after she had told him her name. Was it because of her fief? Viennel was generally known as a benevolent place, a secret refuge for the serfs. Could that have been why? Or no. He had not said he was of any fief, but had only given Irena a surname. What could it mean?

For the next few weeks, Irena surreptitiously asked around about a mysterious, handsome man by the name of Alfred. She finally found an answer from Alice, as the two of them lounged in Alice's quarters, fixing up dresses for the upcoming festivals of the new year. Even with pins in her mouth and as well as a pair of scissors and some assorted fabrics in her hands, Alice was still as articulate and full of information as usual. It was a rather special skill she had always had.

"Alfred…Yes, I believe I know of such a young man. He resides within the Academy, and he is nearly done with his instruction there. Mind you though, he is known for being handsome on the outside and not in, ve~"

"Why do you say that?" Irena asked, mending a hole in the bodice of her dress.

"He was serf-born, Irena. All of the novices at the Academy would tell you of his hatred for the nobility. Not many know exactly why he hates the gentry so much, but all know that he completely abhors them. I should say us, but since…"

Irena knew she was referring to the inhumane spectacle they had seen not so long ago. Alice's face looked grim, as if she were reliving the entire scene.

"I suppose we know," Irena said softly, breaking the tense silence.

"Yes," Alice replied off-handedly.

The girls resumed to their mending, when there and then, Chiara pranced in, all smiles and rosy perfumes. She was not glowering like she usually did; in fact, she looked radiant, her hair lustrous and her eyes gleaming. The clothing she wore indicated a brief rendezvous. The two girls knew at once what the topic of this new conversation was going to be.

"Which particular young gentleman was it this time?" Irena asked. Alice's bright eyes had a wicked glint.

Chiara's eyes lit up dreamily, a rare sight. "Abel of Oranje. He is asking Father for a formal courtship. I thought no one would want me as a Dragon Rider, but I have found someone who is willing to let me continue serving Metalia. In fact, we shall be serving together."

The twins began chatting of betrothal contracts, and retreated into their own world of themselves. Sensing this as a more intimate moment of sisterhood, Irena quickly found an excuse to leave. The girls bade Irena a quick farewell, and then continued their chatter.

Irena felt a tinge of jealousy as she ambled down to the courtyard to find Sofija. Her flying session with Master Mathias was most likely over now, and perhaps they could review of the scripts of first founders of the Ancient Order. It was one of Sofija's strong points; Irena always liked having intellectual conversations with her. It was often the best cure to have a dose of cold facts and reality after having gossipy chats with the twins.

As she passed by the gardens, a figure in her periphery caught her attention. He was a platinum-haired man with a penetrating gaze. The power of his eyes seemed to see right through her, and Irena felt shivers creep up her spine. Ivan of Ruskya seemed to have been trailing her since she had left the dorm rooms of the Academy. She felt a fist of dread clench in her stomach as he approached. The smirk on his face described his whole demeanor.

"Lord Ivan," Irena greeted coolly with a bow.

"Why so unaffectionate, Irena? Perhaps one day, you shall refer to me as 'My Lord.' "

"You speak of blasphemy," she replied feeling a frigid wind pass by. Without further ceremony, Irena walked away.

* * *

_Ivan of Ruskya had two beautiful sisters: Natalia and Yekatarina. The elder of the two was a busty court lady who had charmed the entire noble population of Metalia with her grace and meekness. The younger, Natalia, was the subject of Ivan's worst nightmares._

_ "Lord Ivan," rumbled General Winter pleasantly._

_ Years ago, after the death of his parents, Ivan had made a contract with a demon of the Winterlands. The young Ivan had been bullied and taken advantage of by his uncles, and he had been sick of it. When the demon appeared and offered a contract with the young boy, Ivan had taken the offer without a second thought. _

_ "How is Natalia?"_

_ The old, wrinkled man inclined his head. "She is still recovering from the loss of her memories."_

_ Ivan nodded._

_ Sometimes he wished he had a choice to overcome his own evil._

* * *

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Review!**


End file.
